Meeting With an Instructor
by The.Second.Advent
Summary: UPDATED. I get thrown into the world of Final Fantasy 8 by my ps2 and have to play through the entire story to get out, but after being there for a while I have become attracted to a certain Instructor. OC and Quisty. Read and Review, please.


Quick Summary. This story takes place during the beginning of the game. A little bit before Squall and Seifer got their scars. I get thrown into the world of Final Fantasy 8 by my ps2 and have to play through the entire story to get out, but after being there for a while I have become attracted to a certain Instructor. OC and Quisty. Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! Hahahaha... Huh? What do you mean I'm don't: Sighs: I guess I own nothing.

This story is redone; I wrote it a long time ago and deleted it. So if it seems familiar, it's because you probably have already read it.

Meeting With an Instructor.

Chapter One- Liberti Fatali, Fated Children...plus 1?

I was awaken by the sound of my annoying alarm. Yep, right on time, 5 in the afternoon. I got out of my bed, and started to stretch a bit. Hmm, should I take a shower or play some ps2? Heh, guess who won that battle. I made my way to the living area and surprise, no ones in site.

My mom was at work and probably wasn't going to be here for another hour or so and my dad died a while back so I don't know what to say about him.

I made my way to my room and tripped on my leg. I don't know how it happened, it just did. When I was in I changed my clothes as it was all wrinkled. I put on a tight black t-shirt and long black pants, with a lot of pockets, more than needed, and I went to go look at myself in the mirror. I'm no prince charming, but I'm not all that bad. Black hair hanging down in my eyes, I got a nice build, and pale and frosty emerald irises.

I look to my vast collection of games, and I'm in the mood for Final Fantasy 8. I took it out and put it in my beloved ps2. It wouldn't turn on though.

"My life sucks." I said to no one.

So I checked the cables and everything was plugged in. I pressed the eject button to clean the disk on my shirt until it was spotless. I put it back in and it started up. I went to new game, as I already beat it once, but instead of it going into the intro, the screen just went black.

Wave after wave of dizziness hit me. My vision started to fade also. As I was going in and out of consciousness, I thought I was hearing voices. Like a little girl. Then it stopped. There was nothing in sight. Just total darkness. I must be going crazy.

'Hi, I have been looking forward to talking with you, Jason.' I turned around to see a little girl, no older than eight or nine years old, with blonde hair halfway down her back and big, blue eyes staring at me.

'Where am I?' I demanded, not really knowing what to say or ask.

She had a serious look on her face, as if lost in thought or something. I thought she wasn't going to answer me. So I was thinking of what else to ask her until she finally said something else.

'Sorry about that, I had to load everything. 'We' are nowhere. I'm just here to tell you some things." She looked around the dark space as if she saw things I didn't see. 'I've brought you here because you don't like your life.'

'What's there to like?' I muttered under my breath. Then thought about what she said. 'Wait, you 'brought me' here? And what did you load? And what do you want to tell me?' I must look stupid, blurting out questions thoughtlessly.

She just giggled a little. 'Geez, you sure do talk a lot. Allow me to explain. I brought you here to show you some things.' She giggled again and vanished. I looked around, but I didn't see her anywhere. I really am going friggin' crazy.

She tapped my shoulder and I grew cold. Even through my shirt, her touch was freezing. I spun around to see her staring at me. There was something weird about her. Not like other little girls.

'I loaded the game, and what I want to tell you is this: Be careful in there, I can't protect you while your there, but I can help you and talk to you telepathically.'

'Protect me? I doubt you can do that.' The words came out harsher than I meant them to.

For a moment, she looked hurt, but it left as fast as it came and she started smiling again. 'As I was saying, I can't help you in there.' She held out her hands to me and a 7 foot katana that was slightly curved appeared in her hands. 'This is the-'

'Masamune.' I said, finishing her sentence, but I couldn't believe it. 'Hold on, where am I going?'

'Inside of the game, of course.' She walked over to me, handed me the Masamune. 'You will not be able to leave until you complete the game, and don't worry about your mother not finding you. Time will cease to pass while you're in the game.' And with that, she vanished again.

I tightened my grip on the handle and swung at nothing. I swung the Masamune awkwardly, trying to mimic Sephiroth, but to no avail. I looked down to find a long black and silver sheath on the floor, and a silver studded belt next to it. I put the belt on and sheathed my newly found katana. When I looked closer the sheath was engraved with golden letters that read 'Masamune' traveling down the sheath. I then took a couple steps forward, trying to look for the little girl.

'Having fun yet?' A voice called out behind me. I turned around to see her standing so innocently, with a big grin on her face. 'I forgot to mention, once you get to you dorm, your armor and clothes will already be there.'

'You're my ps2, aren't you?' I asked, out of curiosity.

'I'm the soul of you ps2, but you can't go around calling me ps2, it's an ugly name. So think of something else.' She stated.

Sighing, I nodded my head in agreement. After a moment of thought I finally have a name. 'Jen?' I hope she likes this one I don't want to think up of another one.

'Hmm…Jen' She repeated and smiled. 'I like the way that sounds. Well the games about to start. Have fun.'

With that she left me again in the darkness. My head started to feel like it was going to explode. My head was pounding, dizziness came after. Pretty soon, I couldn't see a thing. And...I blacked out shortly after that.

(Time has passed by.)

I awoke in what appeared to be a field of grass. I got up to my feet and I looked around me to see where I was at. My vision confirmed that I am indeed, in a field of grass. I started to walk and tripped over my katana. Almost left it, can you believe it? After walking around a bit, I encountered some things. Two gigantic, blue mosquito things. So that's what bite bugs look like. Hate to get stung by one of those things.

'I have sent these to you for you to practice with The Masamune, don't worry, you'll be fine.' Jen was trying to help me out the best she could.

Worries the farthest thing from my mind right now. I unsheathed my katana and quickly did away with one of the bugs. Some type of fluid got on me though, but whatever I got bigger things to worry about than my clothes being dirty.

The second bug wasn't doing anything, so a lunged at it, sword in hand, and was stopped by a surge of pain running through my body. My upper-body was suddenly engulfed in flames. My shirt was partially burned and some of it was on fire so I took it off. I see Jen made a little adjustments. My body was more muscular than it was before and I was quicker and stronger.

Well, I'll appreciate it later, right not I have a bug on my hands. I swung the sword in a horizontal arc, cutting off part of its silver wing. When it fell to the ground, I started to look around, and when I saw Balamb Garden, I was in complete awe. That thing is **huge**. Guess that's where I gotta go.

I could have gone the easy way, meaning the road, but that would have taken to long, so I decided to cut right through the forest. After a couple minutes or so, I ran into a squishy, caterpillar thing and a few more bite bugs. I didn't have any time to waste, so I took care of the bite bug that was on my far left with an upward slice, but the others started to run away. Cowards.

Having a feeling in my gut that I wasn't alone, I turned around to meet, surprise, surprise, a friggin' huge ass T-Rexuar. My body felt numb, I couldn't move at all.

'Damn it, snap outta it.' Jen's voice came out, nowhere near as soft a before.

Her voice caught me by surprise, but helped me regain my composure. It lunged its head towards me, with its mouth open. I quickly sidestepped to the left and attempted to slash at its neck, but half-way through my attack, its tail smashed into my ribs, sending me flying into a tree nearby.

Damn, it used its head as a diversion for me to attack it. Hyne, that hurt like hell. I winced in pain; I think it broke a couple of my ribs.

I inserted the Masamune into the ground and tried to stand up, using it for support. Damn, I'll think about the pain later. I saw the T-Rexuar coming towards me; I knew what it was planning to do. I anticipated its moves correctly, and it lunged its head at me again, I sidestepped towards the left like before, ignoring the pain as it surged through my entire body when I landed. I held the Masamune so that the sharp side of the blade pointed to the left, when its tail came from the left, the Masamune impaled itself halfway through.

It let out an ear-shattering roar, as I removed the katana from its flesh. As I did so, I heard a gun fired several times in the distance. I looked to where the sound came from to see a young guy in a blue uniform standing.

He opened his mouth to speak,"Think you can buy me some time?"

I nodded to answer his question but I wasn't so sure myself.

I ran towards the T-Rexuar and slashed at its leg, giving it a minor gash. Its attention turned to me and it ignored the guy. Its eyes turned yellow and a bolt of lighting shot from the sky and hit me, knocking me off my feet. As it came closer, it was struck by sharp icicles and it froze slowly, I turned to see Shiva, and the ice shattered.

'Good, that thunder attack of his did the trick, try to use your limit break.' She said that as if I'm actually know how to do it.

'How?' I asked.

'Well you have to focus all your energy on the blade of the Masamune. Use the souls and skills of the previous users of this particular weapon to your advantage.'

'Okay.' I held out the blade at arms length and shuddered at the pain in my sides. I ran my right hand along the edge of the blade and I felt a spirit pass through my body. The blade turned blue and looked clear, as if made ice.

Everything instinct I had told me to swing. The T-Rexuar was running towards me, so I'll question it later. The blade became really heavy, nothing like before, and I swung it the best that I could in my current state. A white fog type thing shot out of the blades' edge and made a b-line into the T-Rexuar's body and stopped it in its tracks.

'That's Nyagee. The Samurai of the North. Think of him as an ice elemental.

'What is he doing?' I questioned once I saw the T-Rexuar bleeding out of the corner of his mouth.

'He's isn't a very complicated person. He's tearing it apart from the inside. He's slashing away at its internal organs and bones.

The T-Rexuar's eyes started to roll to the back of its head, as it collapsed on its side and let out a low roar. I didn't really feel bad nor have any regrets, seeing as it was either me or him. The spirit emerged from its head, a great deal larger than when it went in, and slowly sunk into my chest.

'Every time you use a limit, it grows in strength. After 5 uses the spirit will be able to take over your body for a limited amount of time instead of having to float around. Think of it as an upgrade of sorts. There are ten spirits in total' she explained.

I tried to concentrate on what she was telling me, but I was having a hell of time breathing and seeing. I sunk to one knee, trying to catch my breath, slowly taking in my surroundings. The young cadet ran towards me.

"Hey, you're...not alright, are you?

He helped me up and walked me to a tree and sat me down. I closed my eyes as it was hard to keep them open.

I opened my eyes again after a while. My vision had become blurry, but I can still make out the guy that helped me out nearby. I stood up slowly and took a few steps forward, trying to shake it off.

"Hey, don't try to push yourself to hard, we all got a limit. You're just lucky to even be alive, let alone standing after what that damn monster did to you." He said when he saw me standing.

After 3 steps, I fell flat on my face. Huh, a couple hours in the game already and this is how I die. I slipped in and out of consciousness, until I couldn't struggle to stay awake anymore.

(Time has passed by.)

"Blood Pressure 103 over 70, core temperature stable, Doctor it looks like the only injuries are 3 broken ribs and only one wound, above the right shoulder." A voice rang out through the darkness.

"Good. And the other?" This voice was softer than the first, more motherly or something.

"Well, doctor, He has a mild headache and the wound should only leave a scar."

"Ok then, I am just going to check on them."

I opened my eyes to find a bright ass room. I sat up slowly, and winced at the pain in my sides. I took my surroundings in and figured I'm in a hospital of some kind.

"Take it easy, you not healed yet." I looked to see where the voice was coming from. I saw a woman, probably in her early 40's with her hair in a bun. Slight signs of wrinkles on her face, but her eyes held years of wisdom.

"Where am I?" It was the only thought in my mind. I had no shirt on and the bandages around my abdomen were no help from the cold.

The woman smiled slightly and kindly told me, "Maybe we should run some more test to see if it was only your ribs that are broken and not your head." She walked over to me and raised my chin so I could look her in the eyes and let go. "Hmm, seems like you really don't know where you are. Well you're at the clinic in Balamb Garden. By the way, my name is Dr. Kadowaki."

So I finally made it here, not by means I wanted to but hey. "Not to be rude or anything, but when can I start?"

"Anxious aren't we? I'll go tell Cid of your arrival, but hold on a minute." She walked over to what appeared to be an intercom and pressed the button. "Will Instructor, Quistis Trepe, come pick up her student." She walked to the door after that and the door slid shut after she walked out.

I looked around a bit more and saw another guy in the bed across the room with a bandage over his forehead. Lying on his back with his hand over his head. He looked at me, briefly, and went back to staring at the ceiling, and I laid back down. Huh, so that's Squall. I chuckled silently. Seifer whopped him bad.

After 5 minutes, I heard the door slide open and I sat back up, wondering who was coming. Boy, I always had a thing for Quistis, but when you see her in person, she's really beautiful, well more than usual. Her hair was up in her regular style, only a couple strands falling down her elegant face which she tucked behind her ears. She was in her SeeD uniform, and walked over to Squall.

"I knew it was going to be either you or Seifer!" She scolded him.

As her and Squall started to walk out, she noticed me for the first time and flashed me a soft smile. Hyne, I have no clue what the _hell_ Squall was smoking when he picked, or is going to pick, Rinoa over her. I nodded at her and she continued to walk off. So I went back to looking at the ceiling. After a while, I heard the door opening up to see Dr. Kadowaki and an old man at her side.

"This is Headmaster Cid" She said, gesturing to the man in the red vest. He had wrinkles in his face also, but he was clearly older than her, though he didn't look as smart as her. He grinned at me and walked over to me, handing me the Masamune. I didn't even know he had it.

"We found this near you. Thought you might like it back." He went back to Dr. Kadowaki's side and flashed me another grin. "She told me you want in Garden. Come by my office tomorrow and we'll see if you're qualified."

I had no time for this, "How long will this take?"

He walked off through the sliding door, completly ignoring me. I tried to stand up and nearly fell over. Dr. Kadowaki came over to me. "Stop pushing your body. What the hell were you doing anyway, that you broke your ribs?"

I tried to think back and remembered fighting the T-Rexuar. "Killed a T-Rexuar." I stated.

"Well you're lucky to even be alive, then. So then I take it that student that brought you in wasn't lying." She reached in her pockets and handed me a card-key. "Here this is the card-key for your dorm." She said as she handed it over to me. "The guest roomis 231, on the north wing of the dormitories."

Itried to stand up again toslip the card into my pocket, but the pain was unbearable.I decided it would be best for me to go to myroom and get some rest. I grabbed my sword from thenight table next to the bedand headed out to the best of my ability. Didn't Jen say I had clothes there? Speaking of Jen she hasn't spoken to me in a while.

'Aw, beginning to miss me?'

'Can she hear my thoughts?'

'Yes I can. And I did put clothes in your roomalready and tomorrow you got that interview, so I took the liberty of setting your alarm.'

'Jen, do me a favor and stay outta my head.'

'Sure thing.' She replied and giggled.

I didn'ttake too long to reach the dormitories as the clinic was aroud the corner from it.I looked around the halls, but they were all empty. It must be late.

Let's see. Where the hell is 231?

'Behind you'

I thought I told out to stay out of there?

'Fine. Be a meany.' She said, pouting. 'Quistis doesn't like meanies.'

Ignoring her last statement, I entered the room and looked around. It didn't look like my room back home. This place was organized. It had a closet, a bathroom in the corner and a bed in the opposite corner. I locked the door behind me and started to undress to my boxers, whiletrying to think about everything that has happened so far.

Lets see, I got sucked into a game, I got the Masamune, nearly got myself killed by a T-Rexuar, broke 3 ribs, and now I'm sleepy. No point thinking about it now. Damn, tomorrow I got that damn interview. Better get some sleep. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.


End file.
